This is Our Lives
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: The three Striaton City Gym Leaders, Cilan, Cress, and Chili, may seem like average gym leaders from Unova, but they've faced many more challenges than the rest. They have dark secrets from their dreaded past that they've kept to themselves for so long. Sometimes, you just have to let it go. This is the story of the three gym leaders and the hardships they've faced since the day th
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Each and every newborn is a blessing in Striaton City. All the joy it brings to those who have their own or could never have their own. Just the smile of a little infant made the city seem all so happier. If a expecting woman was walking in town, her bulging belly making it oblivious, people would stop her and tell her congratulations. One woman's baby was the whole city's.

The most joyful time of all was when it was announced that the Striaton City Gym Leader and his wife were going to have a baby. Everyone was delighted. They knew the baby, regardless of its gender, would be the next gym leader after its father. The citizens of Striaton City were honored to see the expecting woman and talk to her growing belly, being able to speak to the special baby.

Soon enough through her pregnancy, it was found out she was not expecting one baby, but triplet boys. That caused an even greater joy amongst the citizens. Though the father wasn't thinking as far as to how his gym leader would be passed onto the three boys, he was still imagining a younger generation of his to take his place. He was already a proud father, thinking about how his wife and him would raise them, what would their first Pokemon be, and training them to be the best gym leaders in Unova.

By her 7th month, the mother and the father had decided on the names to give them. A lot of thought went into them and a lot of citizens suggested names too.

The days went by and soon, the time came for the woman to give birth to her boys. From the moment labor started to the time she had to start pushing, some things have been brought up. What could go wrong? How can something go wrong? And will it be all okay in the end, by the time the boys arrive?

Things started okay at the beginning. The mother gave birth to the first one nice and smooth. The father, who was by her side the whole time, was beginning to notice a change in his wife's energy. By the time the second one came out, he knew exactly what would happen. He tried to stay calm and tell his beloved that she was going to be alright. The woman struggled to get the third boy out and they feared he wouldn't make it and go down with his mother. The father yelled for her to try her best and that she would make it. Lie after lie he told her, just so she could give birth to his last son.

Three wailing boys were taken away to the nursery, wailing for someone they couldn't have back. The father remained astonishingly calm as he whispered farewell to his wife and rested his head on her bedside. He kept asking himself.

"What could I have done different?"

"What could he have saved her?"

"Would she be alive if I did something another way?

And worst of all,

"Should I have never got her pregnant in the first place?"

No matter how hard the citizens of Striaton City tried, they could not be happy for the newborns for they were without a mother to feed them.

**6 years later**

Sounds of laughing children filled the school as they filed into the building. The joyous scene made Striaton City seem at peace, the children of their future enjoying themselves. Though three young boys stood out and everyone knew who they were. A little more quiet and to themselves, unlike the other children, were the three sons that were born into a family exactly 6 years ago. Their class was to be celebrating their birthday today. They were happy to say the least, but inside themselves they felt something missing that should be there. Every kid had it on their birthday.

"Happy Birthday, you three! What do you boys want to be when you grow up?" The teacher repeated the same sentence as she said to the other kids on their birthdays.

The boys were eyed down by their classmates, the other kids eager to know as usual. All children in Striaton City cared for others, even if it wasn't all the time. They cared for other citizens' dreams and helped them accomplish them in any way the possibly could.

"I-I... I guess I'd like to be a cook..." The green haired boy stuttered quietly.

"I think I'd-" The blue haired boy started, but his excited brother, red haired, shot up from his chair, cutting him off.

"I wanna to be a gym leader, just like my daddy!"

The whole classroom went quite, excitement leaving, as the young boy stood there. Some of his classmates stared at him, some looking clueless and some looking in awe. His teacher stared at him, many thoughts running through her mind. Does this boy know what he's talking about? Is this really what he wants to do?

"Okay," The teacher finally said, looking the excited boy in his bright red eyes. "Then what type do you want to be? Your father-"

The red haired boy slammed his foot on his desk and clenched his fists. " I wanna be a fire type gym leader!" He exclaimed, a big smile on his face and his eyes wide with joy. He seemed like he was about to burst into flames he had so much excitement radiating from him. The teacher could tell the fire type was just the type for him to be. She gave a small nod.

"Yes," she told the boy and motioned for him to sit back down in his seat. The firey boy plopped down in his chair, his excitement only starting to slowly boil back down.

"I want to be a gym leader, too!" The blue haired boy suddenly shouted out. His green haired brother looked at him in distress, wondering what to do. "Just like my brother does!" His red-haired brother smirked, his excitement starting to get back up into the sky.

The green haired boy slowly stood up and raised his hand shyly. "I'm s-s-sorry," He stuttered, looking at his teacher slightly in fear. "But if my brother want to be gym leaders, I-I-I want to be one too..." He trailed off, looking to his feet and at the ground below him.

"That's great," The teacher said with a smile and walked over to the shy boy. She touched his shoulder and the boy looked up at her, then away. "But who said you can't be a gym leader _and_ a cook?" The boy looked up at her in slight shock and she just smiled with a glow at him.

"Really...?!"

"Yes,"

And at the end of the day, the teacher let her students out the doors of the school, waving goodbye to them. The three boys stopped, looking at her. They all had smiles on their faces, all different from one another, but they were all saying the same thing.

"We will not disappoint you,"

**9 years later**

A restaurant in the middle of the Striaton City market was full with sounds of people enjoying their morning. If you lived in Striaton City, you mus have been there at _least_ more than once. The restaurant was known in neighboring towns in Unova and even nearby regions. People from Kanto come all the way to Unova to get a taste of the fine dinning this place has to offer.

It wasn't always the top restaurant in Unova. It had to climb past several others with talent to get where they are now. The main cook has found his dream at just the right age of 15. He was always recognized on the streets as "that excellent cook Striaton City is proud to call their own".

Inside the restaurant was people, talking amount the people at their table or even the waiters.

"This tea tastes so great!"

"I have never tasted food this good in my life! I'd eat here everyday if I could!"

"Excuse me, waiter?"

A blue haired boy walked over to the calling table, his order pad out and opened. "Yes?" He asked the customer, open up to what she needed.

"May I get a refill for on the go for this?" She asked him, pointing to her almost empty coffee cup. "It's better than what I can make for my husband, so I thought I'd bring some home for him," She gave a light smile, trying to signal to him she was complimenting him.

"Oh, absolutely!" The blue haired waiter said, scribbling it down really quick on his pad. "I'll be back with that and your bill in a bit," He closed his pad.

"Is that all, ma'am?"

"Yes," She said, with a smile.

The waiter walked away, passing his red-haired brother on the way. The boy nudged his blue haired brother, causing him to stumple a little and whip his head around, confused. Even though this was normal behavior from his brother, he wanted to know why he did that.

"What?"

"Nothing, just saying hey,"

The blue haired boy stared at his brother as he walked away to clean a table up from earlier customers. He dismissed his brother and continued into the kitchen for the coffee. He slipped his order pad in his pocket and walked over to where the coffee was kept.

"Things doing okay out there?"

He looked up to see his green haired brother cooking at the stove. He didn't seem to busy. He was only cooking three dishes at the moment, for business was calm today. It was usually like this, but a little bit busier for them. His brother was usually the one back here cooking, due to him being the better cook out of the three.

"Yes," The blue haired replied to the green haired. "Quite calm... How about you?" He looked at the back of his brother's head and he could instantly know his answer.

"Pretty calm as well," Just as the blue haired guessed.

"Chili!" A voice yelled back in the restaurant and a crash sounded. The blue haired boy looked up and dashed into the main area from the kitcen, leaving the coffee behind.

Everyone was looking at the person at the door, their perfect, calm morning disturbed. The red-haired boy had dropped one of the dishes and it broke when he was called out to suddenly. The blue haired boy stared, wondering what was going on. Was it just him, or did he recognized the person? His eyes widened when he remember that day...

"I believe it's time for our battle!" The boy yelled, coming into the light. He seemed about the three boys' ages. He was a little more chubbier than them, but that didn't matter. What matter was what part he had in the boys' memories.

The red-haired boy turned to the boy standing at the door. The boy realized who he was talking to and his eyes widened. Apparently, he wasn't expecting what he was seeing.

"Is that seriously you, Chili?!" The boy asked in shock, his jaw going further than the ground. "Chili, one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders?! The boy from my kindergarten class?!"

Chili, the red-haired boy, nodded, his arms crossed over his chest and standing with pride. "Yes," he replied to the boy, full of pride for his position. "The holder of the Trio Badge," He strided over to the boy and continued to speak as he walked.

"I remember you from my kindergarten class," Chili continued as he approached him. He untied his apron and drapped it over an untied chair. "That day on my birthday, you promised that when I became gym leader, you'd challenge me to a gym battle to get my badge,"

The boy remained quiet, staring with wild eyes at Chili.

"What?" Chili asked, getting slightly upset with him. He didn't like the dampening of his pride and introduction. "You didn't think I could do it? You were just making a joke out of me?" His anger seemed to be boiling up a bit. Though that was the norm for Chili anyways.

The boy smirked and chuckled, trying to pick himself back up. "No," he said. "I was just double checking..."

"Now you're just sounding lame," Chili sighed, checking his fingers for any dirt. He seemed like he wasn't going to accept the challenge, but he never backs down like that. He accepts any challenge, easy or hard for him.

"Excuse me?!" the boy slightly exclaimed, annoying by Chili's mocking. Chili looked back at him with a mischievous look, proud of himself. He always enjoyed ticking people off and everyone knew that. "Well, let's just stop jacking off and get the battle started!"

Chili got his battle face on and gave the boy a fist in the face, almost punching him. The boy flinched and Chili smirked. "Well, we'll see if you retreat as easily as that!" He snickered, trying to get his challenger heated up for battle. He always did this, regardless of who it was, but he seemed extra pesky for his old classmate.

"Heh, very well!" The boy said with a smirk. He gave Chili's chest a light punch, but Chili didn't move a muscle nor flinch. Chili's batting spirit was up high. "Then show me the battle field!" At that moment, Chili had received a rival. The two of them were sure to butt heads more soon to come.

The two boys ran off to the gym on the other side of the restaurant. The blue haired boy sighed. Chili didn't clean up the plate he dropped. He walked over to it and began to carefully pick up the sharp, broken pieces. The challenger popped his head around the corner just as Cilan emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey, you too!" He called. "Cress and Cilan!" The blue haired boy looked up and the green haired turned to him. They knew the boy, but not as much as Chili did. Chili would talk about him all the time and how he was going to beat him in a battle someday.

"After I defeat you're brother, I'm coming for you next!" He showed them his excitement through his clenched fists tightening.

"We'll see about that!" Chili called from the gym. He seemed like he was fired up to beat the boy. The boy ran back into the gym, sounding excited as ever.

The Striaton City Gym was not only known for the only gym in Unova for having three gym leaders, but for the variety it offered. There was a gym leader for the fired up challengers to choose. There was a gym leader for the calm and serious challengers to choose. And there was a gym leader for the ambitious challengers to choose. Each gym leader showed their challengers and new light and showed the hidden potential they had in themselves.

It seemed like a great and wonderful life to live and fulfill, but...

As Cress was picking up the broken glass, he felt a memory cross his mind. A harsh memory. One that no one could ever forget in their lifetime.

Cress stayed kneeled there on the ground, frozen. He felt slight tears come to his eyes, being unable to stop them. He kept replaying the memory that was related to something breaking over and over again in his head, causing him more pain. Cress wasn't paying attention and he cut himself on a piece of the broken dish.

"Ouch!" He flinched and quickly pulled his hand up and away. He watched as his blood slowly poured from the wound and down his hand.

"Are you okay, Cress?"

Cress looked up and into his brother's green eyes. Cilan seemed to be have been watching him for a few moments. Cress slightly blushed with embarrassment and turned away.

"Yes..." he trailed off, trying to make sure his sorrow didn't show.

Even though there was something bothering him. Things that he wouldn't speak to his brothers about, in fear of those painful memories returning.

These things are the things they always kept hidden from everyone.

* * *

I am accepting suggestions for this story until chapter 1 is published. After that, _I will not accept anymore._

Please direct all suggestions to my PM so it doesn't clog up the reviews! ^-^

Please rate and review _nicely _and keep an eye out for chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1: Since The Day We Departed

_**IMPORTANT**_

I really liked this to be the first chapter of the story, so I replaced what I originally had as chapter 1 to this. I feel like this gives more of a sense of being than what I had before. Now Chapter 1 from before is _this_ chapter, Chapter 2 is now Chapter 3, and Chapter 3 is now Chapter 4. Hope this doesn't sound confusing to anyone! Any questions you may have can be directed to my PM. Thanks for all the support and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Fall **

_Cilan's POV_

Ever since the day I was born into this world, into Striaton City, I knew there was something different about me.

I still, to this day, do not know what it is. It's not my eyes. It's not the color of my hair or even the shade of my skin. It's something deep down inside of me that I'll never be able to change. Never.

No matter what type and kind of people I encounter throughout my life, it will never change.

Not my brothers. Not my closest friends.

It bites at me everyday that I can't pinpoint exactly what it is, like being fed blindfolded with tasteless food one after another. I wish to talk to someone about it, but I'm afraid they'll think I'm insane.

I may not be right behind it, but I can smell where it has been in my past. It was with me as a child, when I was on my travels, and now. As a young boy, I sought to be just like everyone else, being able to just talk with anyone, be like anyone. But this different _thing_ about me has kept me back.

That thing. That certain thing is what ties me up and pulls me back in life. It's something that nobody else has. I am different than everybody else.

_(Intermission)_

A faint little girl's voice calls out to me by a name I have never been given.

"Daddy?"

I can see her. She look just like me. Strange green eyes, luscious green hair. Her complexions are almost exactly like mine as well. Is this my... child?

"Where's Mommy? I've never met her..."

It's coming...

That... That feeling...

"Daddy?"

It's taking over my mind all at once... Coming from all directions...

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

I can feel that feeling trying to hijack my whole body and mind...

I can't take it...

"Daddy...?"

"Daddy...?!"

"Daddy...!"

Air filled my lungs as I gave a sudden swing forward. I could see and I was in my bedroom, in bed. The room in all it's usual looks and color. Light shined through my curtains, slipping through the shades over my window. Pansage stretched and gave a loud yawn as it awoke with me. I blinked several times and my room came more into focus. Pidove could be heard outside, chirping a sweet song as always.

I guess it was morning.

Still distastefully confused about my dream, I slipped out from under my seats. I met face to face with my bedhead and sleepy eyes in the mirror, my hand rubbing my face to settle into reality more. Although I live here, I took a glance around my room. Promo posters of my favorite movies hung on the walls. My bookshelf was filled almost completely with mystery novels, a small few being Pokemon Connoisseur books. On top of it stood my A-Class Connoisseur badge, sitting pridefully in its stand. My fishing rod and green bow tie laid beside it, light catching on the purple pen and reflecting onto the wall.

Pansage hopped up on the edge of my bed and gave another stretch. I joined in with it, yawning with my arms in the air. Feeling more awake, I made my way into my bathroom, stepping over my backpack and a few misplaced books on the way. As I enter and close the door softly, unaware if my brothers are awake yet, I look at myself again in the mirror. Mornings weren't exactly my most favored taste, but they could be quite the appetizing at times.

My body began to get into the morning grove. I slipped my sleep shirt off of my figured structure and over my ruffled hair, then proceeded to undress the rest of myself. Once everything was off and set aside, I stared at my nude self in the mirror, studying my whole body. My body cascaded down with curves, curving in at the middle of my torso and turning out into wide and fill hips. My calves looked half alive, but still a good asset like the rest of my body. My face was full of curves as well, my cheekbones sharp and my chin a spicy shape that always perked my curiosity. I looked decently average, lacking a little taste here and there, but I didn't hate myself for anything. Though there was some things I didn't find quite pleasing about myself. Don't get me started on the little thing below and between the scissor blades of my body. But besides that, all I knew is that I wasn't the _most_ attractive being on Earth.

I turned myself to my shower and turned on the water. I waited there for a few moments while I let the water warm up, watching the water swirl down the drain. Cress would chew me out for this.

I stepped into the shower after a few moments and I let the shower water pour over my body. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting each and every drop seep down my bare legs, down my arms, and every single inch of my body. The water was nice and warm, full of a tasteful sense of calmness and peace surrounding me. Water dripped from my drenched hair, the thick green locks drooping down and onto my face. I always wondered if my mother had thick hair like my brothers and I. Father had thin, gentle hair that was always a struggle for him to make decent.

I reached for the bar of soap and began rubbing it all over my body. I remained calm and at peace as I gently rubbed the soap onto my skin, from the top to the bottom of my body. Reaching the bottoms of my feet, I straighten up my back once more and placed the soap back in its usual resting place. I stood under the rushing water for moments on end, letting all the water wash over me, washing away the soap from my skin. Feeling the instance of clean, I close my eyes again to focus on everything around me. I could tell Chili was still a deep slumber and Cress was just starting to get into the shower. I guess that means I should be getting out and letting Cress have a hit on the water.

I twisted the water faucet all the way to off and stepped out, the sound of the water dripping off of my body and onto the tile floor below my feet. I took a glance once more into my mirror. Nothing really changed besides my whole self being drenched in water willingly and my hair sticking to my scalp. A small puddle of water began to form at my feet from all the water dripping off of myself. I pulled off a towel from the rack near the door to my bedroom and wrapped it around my waist, covering up my male endorsements. I plugged in my hair dryer began drying my green hair with a slowly, like churning homemade butter. I felt more at ease with the feeling of warm air hitting my head and after several minutes, I determined that I was done. Turning off and unplugging the hair dryer, I looked at myself in the mirror. My dry, green locks of hair

I picked up my bottle of hair gel and began working at my hair. When traveling with Ash and Iris, I was never able to do this so easily. I had to get up bright and early if I wanted to wash my hair and get it dry enough to fix it up before Ash or Iris or both of them woke up. That being said we didn't have any way to plug a hair dryer in and it was much more difficult to wash my hair in nature, as pleasant as it was.

After what seemed like forever, my hair was fully sculpted into what I had it every day. Four thick and pointing spikes stuck up from my hairline, three sticking out and covering my neck in the back. Everything else was smoothed over and flattened to the shape of my head, going over my ears so they stuck out to the outside. They weren't big although they were a bit odd. It was mainly because my hairstyle was so out of the normal male ones that it was a given factor that they looked that way. Giving myself a small grin, showing to myself I was pleased and happy, I turned and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

I walked into the main area of my room to see Pansage in the middle of pulling something onto my bed. When it caught sight of me, it quickly set them down and stood on my bed, anxiously awaiting me. Curious as I always am, I walked over to see what my Pokemon was so excited about for me. As I approached, the things came more into focus and a smile spread across my face. Pansage gave me and happy look back, its split tail wagging a bit.

"Thanks Pansage!" I chuckled quietly to it, stroking and running my fingers through its forest on top of its head. It had pulled out a change of a white dress shirt, black waiter vest and slacks, a pair of green boxers, and a pair of black socks. It gave me a pleased sound as I rubbed more, it liking my way of praise. I dropped my towel onto the ground once I finished rubbing Pansage's favorite spot, and slipped on my boxers, then reached from my dress shirt. Pulling the sleeves over my arms, Pansage hopped off of my bed and onto my bookcase. It picked up my green bow tie and hopped back over to me, setting it down with the rest of my clothing. Once I buttoned the last button on my shirt, I picked up the bow tie and tied it skillfully onto my neck. I pulled at it several ways, trying to get it perfect. Looking into my bedroom mirror, I was pleased with its placement.

Pansage, realizing it forgot something I was looking for, rushed into my closest for my brown belt. I picked up my black slacks from my bed and unzipped the zipper and unbuttoned the button. I pulled each leg over my leg and slipped the pants up my body to get them tightly fitting onto me. I heard the sound of clinking metal and Pansage came out of my closet with my brown belt. Taking it from its hold once it hopped back onto my bed once more, I slipped my belt through the slips in my pant's waistline. I realized I had forgotten to close up the pants, so I tucked in my dress shirt and zipped and buttoned my pants up once again. I then proceeded to connect the two ends of my belt together and buckle them with its buckle with a click.

A knock was heard on my bedroom door as I button the last golden button on my vest. "Cilan?" A voice came from the other side, sounding tired and droopy. It must be Chili, whom might have just woken up. Questionably early for him. Adjusting my vest and bow tie a slight bit, I made my way to my bedroom door. On the other side was no other than Chili himself as I suspected. His tired, drowsy eyes lit up with deep red flavor as they met mine.

"Thank Arceus you're up," He rubbed his still sleepy face with one hand as he leaned on the door frame with the other, his arm collapsed against the wall. "Even showered as well already..." Giving a loud yawn and a big stretch that showed his bare belly from under his sleep shirt, he looked me back in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry..."

I rolled my eyes with a slight smile on my face. "And you can't feed yourself, no?" I gave a short single as I turned back into my room that he was invited in. Dragging his legs he followed me in, his sleepiness making me want to get back to bed myself. It was only 6 in the morning, but I knew that I had things to do to today and a helpless brother to feed.

Chili gave a soft chuckle of amusement that last five seconds. "You really trust me not to burn the house down while I'm still half asleep?" Even with his present drowsiness, he gave me a raised eyebrow and a gaze that told me he didn't think so. After I was quite for a few moments he gave a tired shrug and laughed again with less effort than before. "That's what I thought..."

"I mean... If you've got somewhere to be in a bit and don't have time, I'll just have coffee and wait till pretty boy is out of the bathroom to ask him," Chili spoke with some new flavor of kindness, for just waking up that is. Not very many people are like this let alone Chili himself.

I sat down softly onto my bed and thought. Did I really have something to do at this hour? Not anything in particular came to my mind except – Maybe I should visit her grave today...

"I'll get some coffee going for you and I and I'll take some on the go..."

"Where are you going at this hour? Nothing but a drug store is open and what business would you have there?"

I didn't want to _exactly _tell him. I wasn't too sure how he'd take it, nor did I know if it really mattered to him at all. I mean she did matter to all of us, I just wasn't sure if it he cared as much as I did. All he ever talked about instead of her was...

"Well? Where are you headed?"

I shook my head slightly. "Nowhere in particular. Just a morning walk."

Chili gave a quiet, mocking laugh. "Well, it isn't _exactly_ what I'd call 'morning' yet, you know..." He spoke as he looked out my bedroom window. I turned to look with him and I admit he was kind of right. It was a dreary, cold fall morning. The only time of year you could actually get a nice, tender "morning walk" was either the spring or the fall. Even in Striaton City, a town know for its snow levels around the holidays, winter was not any better of an exact example of a morning walk than the fall was.

"Well I taking one anyways," I persisted to budge now. Chili was usually this nosy all the time but this would be one time I will not let him get anything out of me. I didn't matter anyways. I stood up with effort from the edge of my bed and walked over to my dresser. "You can go head back to sleep for a bit while I get coffee ready. I'll get you when it's ready," I picked up my three Pokeballs, Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk, and hooked them onto my belt. I turned to leave, but Chili stood right there in front of me, cocking an eyebrow at me.

After a few nervous moments for me, Chili stepped down, laughing quietly to himself as he left my bedroom. "Okay..." He called as he made way to his own bedroom across the hall and next to Cress's. I gave a slight sigh of relief as I heard his door close and plopped onto my bed. Pansage jumped with surprise at the sudden shift of the bed and looked up at me.

"Pansage?" It cocked its head to the side, curiosity pouring out of its eyes at me. I gave a slight smile and shook my head.

"Nothing Pansage," I told it, thinking of things to say that won't confuse it too harshly. "I'm just going out soon, okay?" Standing up from my bed and walking out of my bedroom, Pansage followed right behind me after watching me for a few seconds, as if it was waiting for me to say more.

_(Intermission)_

"If he's not going to come soon, he's going to get cold coffee..."

I stood there in the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee for on the go. My destination wasn't a desirable distance from here, but my moral was worth the effort. Sealing the mug with its matching lid, I glanced quickly around for something to bring for her. I spotted a vase of fresh roses that Cress had recently picked from our garden. I thought he'd be mad if I took one, but it was only one and there is always more where they came from. I walked over to the vase on the table and gently pulled one out, aware of its prickly stem. I dampened a paper towel and carefully wrapped it around the rose's stem, just to keep it fresh on the way there.

I was just about to leave when I realized Chili had not yet made his appearance. I turned back into the kitchen and scrambled to find a piece of paper and a pen. Once I acquired a torn scrap and a red ink pen, I scribbled in the neatest, most eligible handwriting a note to Chili:

"Good things come to those who wait.

But you waited for too long and that good thing is now cold.

Warm it up yourself. I trust you not to burn the house down on this one...

-Cilan"

The note was almost a masterpiece if I wasn't still a bit tired myself. My signature started off with a large and curvy 'C' that connected to make a matching 'I'. A swirly 'L', 'A' and 'N' topped it all off, showing that I wanted to leave before Chili actually came. Either way, when I come back Chili is going to make some comment about making a simple note into poetry. He never got the point that as long as it told him the message I wanted, it was perfectly fine.

I decided it was time for me to go. I took my brown coat off of its hook near the entrance and slipped it onto my back. Before departing from the kitchen, I double-checked that my cell phone and keys were in my pockets. Once that was confirmed, I was ready to go.

"Pansage!"

I turned to see my green grass friend perked up behind me. When I didn't respond right away, it cocked its head like it did before, beaming with curiosity.

"Right," I spoke gently, thinking about what I was going to do. "Can't forget about you, old pal..." I pulled Pansage's Pokeball off of my belt and ordered it to return. For some reason it disagreed with it and hopped right out of the way.

That's when I realized it. He knew...

"Pan_sage_!" It was telling me it wanted to stay outside of its Pokeball and be on my shoulder instead. I didn't see a problem with that.

"Oh alright..." I slightly laughed as I hooked its Pokeball back onto my belt and motioned for it to hop onto my shoulder. I watched as it leaped and fasten itself on my shoulder. I looked it in its eyes from the corner of mine and it nodded in a way to tell me that it was ready. I took one step outside of the kitchen, looking both ways for either one of my brothers. Neither one of them was around, so I made my way to the gym doors and out of them.

_(Intermission)_

Even though, as Chili stated before in my room, this wasn't the right morning for a morning stroll. 6:30 AM it was, not very many people making their way onto the street yet. I was soon approaching my destination, feeling myself getting a little uneasy. It's been a while since I last given her site a visit, that's why I'm going through the effort to do this today before I had to begin work.

As I was bestowed by the sign of the place, my uneasiness turned into rediscovering something that I've lost so long before I even saw a thing or gaining some sort of memory. I knew at that moment when I read the words: "Striaton City Graveyard", that this would be worth the time and my emotions, despite what came out in the end.

Walking straight into the place, the way to her site came flowing back to me. I strolled through the lines of other graves as if I knew the place like the art of the connoisseur. Shifting my feet on the blades of grass underneath them, I finally made it to my true destination. I felt my face stiffen all over with bravery as I told myself that this was supposed to be a time of remembrance. Crying would only make it harder for me to do everything I planned to do...

The gravestone I now stood in front of read:

_Verona Striaton_

_1972-1998_

_Since the Day We Departed, _

_I've always thought of you._

"In all that you've done to make our lives possible," I cried softly as I recited what my father had written for her years ago, when I was just a little boy. I had found it in his bedside drawer when my young curiosity got the best of me."You may have tried too hard... I may have pushed you too far... But we still, the boys and I, think of you no matter what happens. Until the day we meet you again, you'll always be our forever living treasure..." I now knew that these tears were meant to come out. In the past times I've come to visit her grave, I never cried about what it read until now.

All she'd done for my brothers and I... How on Earth can I give something to her in return if she no longer is here? Mothers' Day isn't like it should be for us and everyone else on this planet. It's a day we morn for our dead mother while others honor their living. I've learned over the past years that it's just a way of life and that not everyone is able to do what everyone else is able to.

I rubbed my nose on the sleeve of my jacket. That's when I remembered the rose. I gently took it out of my coat jacket with a shaky hand and unwrapped the paper towel from it. I stood there for several moments, standing still in the autumn cold of my hometown, thinking about everything in my life that was made possible because of her, because of a mother I dearly loved, a mother I never met...

I bent down to her grave, my knees shaking, and gently set down the rose. It looked so amorous next to her tombstone, despite the unfavorable, gloomy morning sky above me. The way the little light coming from the sky shined on its gentle petals made it brighter than anything around the stone. It was perfect for a mother like mine...

Standing up with shaking legs, I let out a few more gasps of cries. It was such a hard thing for me to process through my mind and my fragile heart. The glass of it was shaking with emotion, but I would not let it burst, not ever. I will stay strong for my mother like she did for me so I could have this life I have.

I began to softly sing from the bottom of my heart to my mother:

_I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It's not about your scars_

_It's all about your heart_

_Like a lock without a key_

_Like a mystery without a clue_

_There is no me if I can't have you...*_

I stood there, batting my eyes from my tears. "I love you, Mother..." I was still chocking on my tears as I looked at her gravestone one more time. I suddenly rushed back down to it, watching out for the rose I had placed before it. "I need you though..." I gave the cold, hard stone a light kiss and stood up. I stayed up; I didn't fall back down on my knees again.

"Thank you..."

_(Intermission – End of Chapter 1)_

* * *

Wow okay I like this a lot better than my other chapter 1/it fits MUCH better...

Hope you guys like this, continue reading, and that I didn't confuse TOO many people... ;w;

*Lyrics from the song _All About Your Heart_ by Mindy Gledhill


	3. Chapter 2: Striaton Picnic Day

Chapter 2: Striaton Picnic Day

Declared a Striaton City holiday 20 years ago, Striaton Picnic Day was well waited for by every citizen. Adults would have a day off of work to go with their familes and have a picnic. The main sponsers of the event was the one and only Striaton Gym Leaders. Cizitens who had no free time on their hands to prepare for their own picnic would order a basket the day before the event. The gym leaders would spead much of their afternoon preparing the baskets that were ordered and would wake up at the crack of dawn to deliver them all.

Citizens are able to have their picnic at any time as they pleased, but a majority went when the gym leaders were serving freshly baked desserts. From mini, single serve cakes, to freshly made glazed donuts, they had all of the favored treats everyone loved. It took so much effort on the gym leaders to get this all done right and perfectly. Sometimes one of them would make a mistake with someone's order, but the citizens were so easy going they never mind at all. As long as they had food made by their prized cooks, they were pleased as ever.

"I swear, this is going to be the busiest year yet!" Chili heaved as he carried in boxes of food. He walked over to the back of the kitchen and set them down with a grunt. They had ordered the needed foods for the baskets weeks ago, picking the finest and economy priced bread and condiments as possible. Chili stood straight up and rubbed his aching back.

"That's why I had the restaruant open to only basket orders today," Cilan said, stirring a pot of their supper on the stove. He seemed a little out of it, but it's been a long day already for them. They'd gotten so many orders in the morning, that they got a head start on the baskets by 10 am. They'd only have gotten through half the orders before having to take a nice, long break. "Though I feel like we might need to cut them off about now, if any are still coming in..." Cilan stared deeply into his dish he was cooking.

Chili pulled out his pocket knife and slashed open the first box on the stack. He took out two nicely packaged loafs of bread and brought them over to where Cress was. Even though Cilan told him he could have a break, Cress felt the need to continue. Chili picked up one of the orders, skiming through it before beginning to make it. He tore open one of the packages and took out two slices of bread. He looked at the order again before fulling going to work on it.

"I feel like the population of Striaton City sky rocketed from last year," Cress spoke, keeping concentration on the order he was working on. This may be mass production in a way, but it still had to look nice and neat, nothing sloppy. Even Chili stood by this unspoken rule for the slob he is. "The orders _must_ have tripled from last year..." Cress spread mayonaze on a slice a bread smoothly. Chili always envied Cress's smooth hand work.

"Or there's just _that_ many people conviently visiting Striaton City at this time..." Cilan suggested with a tired voice. He never does the delievering unless an overnight miracle happens because he usually gets to sleep early. Not that he isn't good on waking up early, it's more like he can't get up early when he goes to bed late. He's the first one to go to bed at night and the first one to wake up in the morning. Since they were going to be working into the late hours of the night, he would be the last to wake up in the morning now.

"Cilan, if you're that tired..." Cress began to suggest.

"No, no... You guys need my help," Cilan protested as he yawned. His brothers knew he needed his sleep when needed and it was now. He picked up some of the finished foods and began packing them into a basket. "It'll get done faster with my help,"

"Okay..." Cress trailed off, going back deeply into his work. Cress was just as tired as Cilan, but he had no problem changing his sleep schedule dramtically. "We'll let you sleep in a little in the morning," He finished up a sandwich, nice and neat, and handed it to Cilan to package up.

"Can I sleep in then?" Chili eagarly asked, him being the heavy sleeper. He needed his beauty sleep as much as possible. Sometimes before opening, he would fall asleep again in a chair. Most of the time Cress would smack him awake, but other times he'd give the fangirls a treat and let them see his brother sleeping. No matter where Chili slept and for how long, he always had his body bent up in weird posistions, his legs and arms sprawled out. The first few minutes of sleeping, he'd look so calm and at peace, sitting in a normal position and lightly breathing. Once he snorted, it would go all down hill from there. He would be snoring and drooling about things Cress and Cilan would never want to know.

Cress gave a heaved sigh and smacked Chili lightly on the back of his head. "No Chili..." He mumbled to him. "You already get away with sleeping in so much as it is... Plus, _you_ sir, are helping me deliever these in the morning so you're going to need to snap out of bed," He took a quick glance at the order he was working on and continued it.

Chili whipped his to Cress and did his best, yet worse, Lilipup eyes. Cress rolled his eyes. As hard as Chili has ever tried, they never worked on him. It only leaves him with regret later on letting Chili do or have whatever he was begging for.

"Pleeeeeease, Cress?" Chili begged, trying to be all cute. His red eyes were wide and his smile full of his immature self. He seemed to have never grown up at all since they were kids.

"No means no, Chili..." Cress stood his ground. Chili sure was putting up a good fight this round. He did seem like he was trying hard to get what he wanted and it made Cress flinch. Cress didn't want to cave so easily for something as silly and stupid as sleeping in. As much as Cress would enjoy it himself, being able to just lie there and rest, he had to keep his desires in.

"But Cress!" Chili began to whine a little to his brother. "I _swear_ I won't bother you for a week! I promise! Really!" He looked Cress deeply in the eyes, trying to get Cress in favor of this. Chili was good at manipulated Cress and he may have just gotten him. Cress stood there, thinking of what to do as Chili gazed him down. A week wasn't all that much...

"The longer you beg me, the less likely you'll even get to bed early,"

That shut Chili up. Chili loves to sleep as long as possible and loosing sleep was the last thing he wanted.

Cilan gave Cress a "nice one" look over his shoulder and went back to his work. He seemed more concentrated than Cress and Chili, though he'd been listening to Chili's loud complaining the whole time. Cilan usually kept an ear out when working around Chili due to Chili sometimes doing something that called for immediate action.

Chili wasn't paying attention and he shoved Cilan's favorite coffee mug while passing him a finished sandwich. Chili didn't seem to notice, but Cress and Cilan sure did as they watched in horror. Cilan loved his coffee mug a whole lot. He had gotten it at the first annual Metro Covention as a gift for attending. He tresured it and protected it with his heart at no costs. He'd pour his favorite hot coffee every morning in and drink it with happiness, glad to use that mug every morning.

Cress began to reach out for the falling, airborne mug.

He couldn't let it happen again.

The mug fell into the palm of Cress's hand. A little coffee spilled onto the ground, but Cress could finally relax. He had saved the mug and saved everyone from Cilan's tragic heartbreak if it would've broken. Cress carefully set the mug on the table, far away from Chili's havoc.

Cilan let out a heavy sigh of releaf, just as releaved as Cress that it didn't break. "Thank you Cress," He thanked his brother. He looked up to see Chili looking all shifty. Cress assumed that he remembered that one time as well.

"Heh heh..." Chili laughed softly, the regret sounding in his voice. "Sorry about that, Cilan..." He grinned nervously and intensely. He still held out the sandwich to Cilan in his hands, waiting for him to take it from him. He had squished it a tiny bit from the tention of Cilan's falling coffee mug, but it was still presentable.

Cilan grimanced before taking the sandwich from Chili. "It's fine," He told Chili as he tried to smile a bit. He was oblivously tired and trying to wipe something like this off at the moment was the last thing he could think of doing. He was usually quick to apologize and forgive, but when he's tired he doesn't give it much thought at all. Not that he doesn't care, he's just really tired and his brothers know that.

Besides a few mishaps here and there, everything seemed to be going pretty well.

Or so it seems.

–-

"Chili," Cress muttered as he creaked open Chili's bedroom door. Chili's clock glowed the time 5:30 AM on his bedside table. Chili himself was sprawled on his bed, his legs spread out and his arms over his head. Drool was dripping out of his mouth as he snored loudly and continued to sleep. Cress rolled his blue eye to the white ceiling. Every day this happens and it takes forever every day.

"Chili!" Cress hissed creeping further into his brother's room. He had to be quiet so he didn't wake Cilan up. He promised Cilan he'd quietly wake Chili up so Cilan could sleep in. All Cress could hope for is that he could _keep_ that promise...

Cress cringed as Chili snorted loudly. Chili cringed up his face as he shifted onto his side and snuggled himself. He continued to snore, being the heavy sleeper out of the three. As a child, he was almost always the first to go to bed and he kept up his brothers with his snoring. Don't even think about how he kept his brothers awake as infants.

"Come on, Chili!" Cress hissed a little louder, reaching his maximum of volume he wanted to use. "I never said _you_ could sleep in as well! Get up!" He approached Chili's bed more and stared his brother down in hopes that he'd just perk up awake and be fine. Cress didn't know why he was though because he knew it would never happen. Not in his time.

"Where are you from, babe?" Chili muttered in his sleep and snorted once more. He slightly played with himself in his sleep as he continued to snore loudly for a few moments. "Because I've got a firey passion of love for you..." He snikered in his sleep. His alarm went off, but he just flailed his arm and smacked it off. He was half awake, half asleep now because he started to get ticked off for no apparent reason. This was the norm for Chili though.

"Time to wake up," Cress told Chili in a whisper. He was now by Chili's bedside, Chili's back to him. He came up with an idea when Chili didn't respond for a few moments. This was sure to work out.

"If you wake up now, I'll let you have doughnuts for breakfast,"

Chili shot up from his pillow and turned to Cress, his red eyes big and excited. That certainly worked well.

"Gooooood morning, Cress!" Chili chirped as he flung himself out of bed. He rushed over to his closet and pulled out a dress shirt, vest, brown belt, and baggy black pants for the day. He turned away from Cress and started to change, starting by taking off his sleep shirt. His red locks of hair in which that were a bedhead gave him some trouble getting it off. He had a wide grin on his face like he was happy to be awake at 5:30 in the morning. Which he probably wasn't though.

"Well, you seem like a morning person suddenly..." Cress said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling once more. He knew Chili would wake up at the word "donuts", but he didn't think he'd be _this_ happy about it.

"When doughnuts make their call to me, I respond with joy!"

"You're really tired, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Chili piped up as he pulled his pants down, revealing his bright red boxers. Cress never knew why he liked such a bright color of boxers. _Boxers._ The last time Cress checked, girls Chili have dated never got passed the front doors of the gym.

Chili slipped on his black slacks. "You know I'm not a morning person Cress," He said as he pulled his pants up to his waist. He buttoned and zipped it before reaching for his brown, leather belt and slipping it on. The sound of him buckling up its silver buckle was all that could be heard. Cress had stopped talking and Chili was too busy getting dressed to say much.

Chili walked over to the mirror and sliped on his white dress shirt. He quickly buttoned it up and adjusted the collar. This was quite odd to Cress. He usually had to adjust it for him because he was such a slob. And Chili would wine and complain how Cress always insisted it on being neat.

"You're dressing yourself today," Cress slightly mocked, tired himself. "I'm very proud of you, Chili..." He just needed his coffee.

Chili growled a little. "Hey!" He hissed, somehow knowing he had to be quite. "I always do!" He slipped his black and grey vest onto his back and button up the two gold buttons. He pulled it down to straighten it, making sure it fit nicely on his wide hips. He wasn't all proud of his extra large hips, but he felt more different with them. All of his brothers and him had naturally wide hips, but since Chili ate a whole lot more than them, he had more weight on himself. He wasn't heavy set or anything close to that. He just had a few extra lingering pounds that never bothered him at all. Sometimes he'd poke his chubby stomach while looking in the mirror and promise himself to lay off the sweets, but then he'd be back on the donuts that same day.

Cress sat down on Chili's bed when Chili pranced on into his bathroom. He knew he wouldn't take long for him to get his hair right because he wasn't such a perfectionist as Cress himself was. Chili would take a quick five second glance at himself in the mirror before hastly combing his red locks and pulling out the hair spray. By the time he'd be done, Cress would still be figuring out how to do his hair up in his own bathroom.

Now slugging out the bathroom, Chili walked over to his dresser. He seemed droppy, but nothing out of the ordinary. This was his usual morning self instead of the fake perkiness he was feigning before. He took his red bow tie off of its stand on his dresser. Unlike all his other clothing, his bow tie seemed the most tresurable to him. Pansear even protected it for him. Like the rest of his brothers, it distinguished them apart from each other besides their hair. It had its own stand, it being the only neat and clean thing in his room. Everything else was tossed around and sloppy.

Chili carefully put it up to his neck and pined it perfectly onto his collar. He looked at himself suggestively in the mirror and adjusted his bow tie's placement to his desirable position. He looked at himself once pleased with its look and turned around so he could see everything. He licked his hand and ran it through his brushy, red bangs. He smirked, giving himself that look he always gave the ladies, just to make sure his charm was in check. He was way more flirty that any of his brothers, always hitting on girls with his gentleman swave and looks. It was rare that he'd actually get hooked onto a girl and keep constantly flirting with her. He usually flirted with a girl once, maybe a few times after that but that would be it.

"Hello, good-looking..." Chili told himself. He blew a kiss to the mirror and chuckled at himself. He went from flirty to his normal, cute self as he turned to Cress. "Alright, it's time for my donut heaven!" Chili strided out of his bedroom door, seeming a lot more weird than usual since he was tired. 5:30 AM wake up wasn't his time.

Trying to dismiss it, Cress walked behind his wacko brother out of his bedroom and down the hall. He wondered if Chili knew where the doughnuts were because he hadn't planned on pulling them out today. He was going to save them for later, but if it got Chili to get out of bed, he had to cave in.

Chili and Cress entered the kitchen and they were greeted by the smell of what Cress already had cooking. He'd started cooking breakfast before going to get Chili, knowing Chili would've natually taken forever to get up. Breathing in the smell, Chili walked over to the stove to see what Cress was cooking. He had a hash brown, eggs, and pancakes sizzling as they slowly cooked to Cress's perfection.

"Oh wow, You're cooking your pancakes?!" Cress always made the best pancakes. Some may think that pancakes is such a chiche breakfast food, but he made it different than anyone. He made them extra soft and fluffy, but also on the chewy side as well on the edges. Sometimes he'd add extra stuff like berries and fruit, but that's only if they had any to spare. He didn't like taking from what foods did need them.

"Yes," Cress replied as he walked into the pantry. Chili began to follow, but Cress motioned him not to. He didn't want Chili to find his hiding spot for his pastries, in which he kept with the donuts as well. "I was cooking pancakes for you as well, but I'll leave them out for Cilan to heat up when he gets up," Cress emerged from the pantry to see Chili's shocked face. Chili absolutely loved everything Cress made because he did it so perfectly. Chili, on the other hand, couldn't without messing it up in some way.

"But-" Chili protested, starting to give Cress Lilipup eyes.

"No, Chili..." Cress sighed as he put the doughnuts on the table for him. "One, you're going to be filling up on donuts instead, two, Cilan's got to eat to, and three, those eyes don't work on me and you know it," Cress turned to his food on the stove and continued to cook.

"Cilan can cook for himself!"

"You know Cilan would appreciate my pancakes when he wakes up, you know... You're not the only one that likes them,"

"Not even just one?!"

"No is no, Chili!" Cress slightly hissed, a little tipped over by Chili's childish behavior. It wasn't any different from yesterday or the day before that. It wasn't that all different than it was in their childhood either. "Now eat your food or you'll have nothing to eat if you keep that up,"

That shut Chili up. If anyone were to take food away from him, he'd wither up and put himself in timeout he loved food that much. He depended on it and it showed. If he proclaimed he was hungry, he would need food immediately. No questions asked. Chili sat down in front of the box. Now that his absolute favorite food was in front of him, his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He threw open the box and grabbed one of the doughnuts. Cress cringed as Chili almost ate the one doughnut in one bite. He was beginning to regret this. It was going to probably spoil his appetite for later.

"I'm going to take a nap till we have to go to town square later..." Chili moaned sluggishly as he flopped onto the living room couch. Walking around Striaton City in the early hours of the morning was not Chili's thing. In fact, it was nobody's.

"Alright," Cress replied and Chili was already out, snoring loudly. It was fascinating to Cress that he was _that_ tired, let alone fall asleep so fast.

Cress walked into the kitchen and spotted Cilan sitting at the table, eating breakfast. He seemed quite in the pleasant mood. Though it wasn't anything new. He was like this on most mornings.

"You're back,"

"Yes,"

"Thanks for leaving some of your pancakes out for me!" Cilan gave Cress a pleased smile and he stuck a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"No problem," Cress replied as he walked over and pulled out a chair. He sat down across from Cilan, his legs crossed. "Are you ready for today? We have to be at the town square in a few hours,"

"Mm hm," Cilan replied after he swallowed. He reached for his tea cup, took a sip, and set it down before speaking again. "Where's Chili anyways?" He tried to see if he was behind Cress, seeing if he could look around the corner as well.

"Out on the couch," Cress got up to go get his own cup of tea. "Can't you hear him snoring?" He took a tea cup out of the cupboard and set it down on the counter in front of him.

They both stopped what they were doing to listen for Chili's snoring. Nothing sounded, but then Chili gave a loud snort followed by an even louder snore. He mumbled an incomprehensible word before continuing to snore.

Cress rolled his eyes and Cilan awkwardly laughed. "What else was I expecting from him?" Cilan asked himself before taking another sip of his tea. "He always snores like that," He put his cup down quietly and just sat there, looking around the room. The two of them were quiet, and then they heard it. The sound of soft crying coming from the direction of the living room.

"Do you hear that, Cilan...?" Cress asked his brother in a low whisper, trying to listen to the crying at the same time.

"Yeah..." Cilan whispered back, leaning closer in the direction of the living room to hear. "Do you think-"

"Chili,"

"Yeah... We should go check on him and see if he's okay..."

The two of them exited the kitchen and entered the living room, their eyes meeting Chili's sleeping body. His body was cuddled together, an unusual sleeping position for him. Every few moments he would let out a soft cry, his back moving as he did so.

Pansear trotted in before Cress and Cilan could even walk over to Chili. Their brother's Pokemon put its hands on the edge of the couch, a worried look on its face. Chili rolled over onto his back in his sleep and Pansear jumped back.

Cress walked over before Cilan, being sure not to disturb Chili. Pansear stepped away from the couch so they could get to Chili, it giving them a sorrowful expression as it looked at them. Cress looked at Chili's face. It was red and wet with tears, Chili's eyebrows showing that he must have been really upset about something.

Saying nothing, he got down on his knees next to Chili. His red-headed brother gave a wail in his slumber, shifting his body as if he was uncomfortable. Cress frowned, not knowing what to do. If he woke him up, he wouldn't be able to know that he'd been crying because he'd be so mad. He wanted to talk to him and try to calm him down. It hurt him to see his brother this way.

Chili's crying slowly got more constant, making Cress want to know why even more. He slowly reached over to Chili's face and touched his cheek gently with his fingers. His chubby cheeks sure were wet with his tears. Chili shifted in his sleep from the touch he felt, making Cress retreat his hand a bit.

"Mom... Dad..." Chili whimpered a cry in his sleep. The tears were constant now, Chili taking on a side that Cress and Cilan have never seen of him before. He seemed so upset and distraught about whatever it was about their passed mother and missing father.

"Chili..." A whimper came out of Cress's mouth, him chocking a little on his own coming tears. He batted his eyes, trying to keep them from coming, but one slipped out and he just gave up.

Cress brushed Chili's bangs from his eyes and woke him up accidentally. He prepared for Chili to snap at him for waking him up, but he just looked deeply into Cress's eyes. Sorrowful, red eyes were something that they never saw often. Cress now knew what he was faced with now.

"Cress..." Chili whimpered, chocking on his tears a lot more than Cress had his small ones. He started crying hard, putting his hands in fists and squeezing his eyes shut. He reached out his arms for a hug, his face as red as ever. Cress gave his brother a soft look and Chili opened his eyes to him. The sorrow deep within his usual bright red eyes caught Cress's attention. This wasn't from being tired. This was because something was actually upsetting his brother.

Cress grabbed and pulled Chili into a tight hug, causing Chili to cry out from his brother's love. He added to the hug by squeezing Cress's small, delicate body close and crying into his shoulder. Cress hushed his crying even though he had no clue why he was crying. This was all so sudden.

"Are you tired...?" Cress asked him in a hushed whisper, gently stroking his red locks of hair.

"Noooo..." Chili whined as his crying softened a little. He grabbed tightly onto the back of his brother's vest, using it to stop himself from crying more.

"Then what's wrong, Chili...?" Cilan asked as he slowly approached his brothers. He softly put his hand on Chili's back and started to slightly rub it. Nether of them knew what was upsetting him so much and why. He was fine this morning besides being tired according to Cress.

What could this be about?

"I... I don't know..." Chili had calmed down in the spare moments between their talking. "I just feel upset about... about Mom and Dad..." He sniffled and his cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment that he had been crying. He always told himself how he was a big tough boy and that he didn't need to do such a baby-like thing. But of course, he acted like a baby all the time otherwise.

Cress was silent. He knew why Chili was upset, but only a little.

Chili had been a trouble maker as a kid, always breaking things and causing havoc in their house. He'd pick on his brother's a whole lot and always blame things he did on him, like sneaking doughnuts from their hiding spot in the pantry. Their father was short tempered just like Chili, so he yelled at him a lot. It would always be the same cycle. Chili would cause trouble, their father would find out, Chili would blame his brothers, their father would scream, Chili would cry and scream back, and then it all ended up with Chili getting punished.

Though the reason for Chili being that way wasn't just because he was hot-headed. Chili found out that their mother was dead long before their father told them and he didn't take it too well. He'd do several things on purpose without a specific reason. He'd shove Cress over at the most random times and laugh as his brother cried. He'd pull at Cilan's grassy hair tips and laugh as he cried too. Some of the things he had done did point to one reason. Whenever he was punished, he'd go into their father's room and stare at the picture of their mother on his nightstand. He would flop onto their father's bed and cry, wanting the woman who had given birth to them and lost her life for it. Chili was a Daddy's little boy, but he wanted their mother back and loved her just as much.

As Chili grew up, his old, mischievous self remain the same while his age and appearance changed. He'd still get Cress upset and tease Cilan, but it seemed not as much. When their father moved away, leaving them as the Striaton City Gym Leaders, he had dismissed Chili's past mischief and called it a phase. Cilan and Cress knew it wasn't just that period in life that all little boys experienced. They knew Chili more than anyone else in Unova did and they knew it wasn't anywhere near what their father expected.

"That's fine..." Cress told Chili reassuringly, looking into his swollen, red eyes. Chili seemed better now, but Cress wondered how he would take on the rest of the day. Chili wasn't the one to dwell on things, but Cress found himself dwelling on it himself instead. He already worried for Chili enough as he did. He worried his brother would take the wrong path in life, going down the road of dread and regret. He knew he shouldn't worry, but he couldn't help being his triplet brother.

Chili sat up on the couch and sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Cilan had left to get tissues and handed the box to him. Chili took one and blew his nose into it. After a few moments of silence and the sound of Chili blowing his nose, Cress stood up.

"Well, let's get ready for town square this afternoon,"

–-

"There they are!"

"Eeeee! They're finally here!"

Shouts of the citizens of Striaton City filled the town square as their gym leaders arrived. They carried a lot of things in their grasps, like bags of food and cooking tools. Chili was carrying a table from the cart they brought it in above his head. It was really hot outside compared to when he was out earlier with Cress, the air hot and muggy around the city. Chili was sweating a bit, his shirt slightly sticking to his body.

"Chili!" Fangirls exclaimed as they saw him, waving their hands towards him. It was usually the same girls every time that called out to him, their eyes wide and cheeks red with love. Though they sometimes came to their restaurant and specifiably asked for Chili to serve them.

Chili set down the table at the center of the town square, but near the ladies' picnic blanket. Citizens had scattered their own blankets around the green, nature-filled park before the three of them had arrived, waiting for them to serve the treats. All their eyes were focused on them, excited to see them arriving and anticipating to get a taste of what they were serving this year. It happened every year so nothing new, really. They'd just serve as usual no matter what.

"Hey ladies," A grin flashed onto the red-head's face as he flirted a little. Cress rolled his eyes as the girls' squeals of love filled the air. He carried the treats in their containers onto the table that Chili had just unfolded. Setting them in their respective rows they planned to have them in, he opened the containers up one by one, letting the smell fill the air. Chili should just give it a rest sometimes.

"Oh, look who's here!" An elderly woman said, her husband sitting next to her on their blanket. "Hello boys!" They waved to the gym leaders.

Cilan placed a few of the food containers onto the table and looked over to the elderly couple. "Hello ma'am," He replied brightly with a smile. The two of them knew the boys pretty well and were quite friendly to them. They would sometimes give them free coffee for doing things to help the three of them out. They were parents themselves when the boys' mother was pregnant with them and they knew them since then. They helped their father sometimes, but the boys never really saw them much once they started getting memories.

Cress came right behind Cilan and set the containers he was carrying and set them on the table. He looked up at the blue, cloudless sky above him, getting lost in its gentle looks and beauty. No matter what time of day, he always liked staring up at the sky. He pulled himself away from it, turning back to getting the food set up. Today was going to be a long day for everyone.

–-

Citizens came and went throughout the afternoon, some stayed almost the whole time to let their children play or just get more time out in nature.

The park that was proclaimed as the town square of Striaton City was one of the most well-kept, eye-catching scenery you could ever find. Cilan would come down and trip the Pokemon-shaped bushes every once in a while to keep it tidy. When he had to be at the gym, gardeners he hired would do it for him, along with keep the rest of the greenery there kept nice and beautiful. Fountains and ponds all over the park were there to give Pokemon a place to keep cool during the hot weather. The town square was Striaton City's pride and joy, besides the Striaton Gym of course.

"It's almost time to get packed up and go home," Cilan announced to his brothers, looking at the time on his phone. It blared 5:41 pm to Cilan on the screen, dim from the sunlight. Slipping it back in his pocket, he turned to his brothers. "I'm going to take a plate of pastries, go around to the people left here and ask if they want any," He loaded up a plate with doughnuts, small cakes, and treats and was off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chili called to Cilan, grabbing a plate from a stack. He loaded it with only doughnuts, stacking them up on each other. Cress could see his mouth watering at the sight of them and knew he was going to just go into a corner and eat them all himself. Popping a doughnut in his mouth, Chili went after Cilan.

Cress sighed as he maned the serving table alone. It was always like this, being left to do things on his own without anyone else. Ever since they were little, Cilan and Chili played while Cress sat alone, away from them. He'd sit there all alone, his Panpour by his side. It longed to play with Pansage and Pansear, but it knew that it needed to be with Cress.

There were times that Cress and his brothers would do things together, but...

Cress got lost in his thoughts and Cilan and Chili had returned, all the treats gone from their plates. He looked up at his brothers, realizing he was just sitting there the whole time.

"Everyone has gone home," Cilan told Cress, putting the leftovers back in their respective containers. He didn't even look at Cress to tell him that. He was doing something else other than that. He rather clean up than make eye contact with him. "It's almost 6," He had put away several foods before Cress actually started to help. He was too sucked into the fact that his brothers might...

"You okay, Cress?" Chili asked his blue-haired brother, staring at him confused. Cress looked up and into his brother's red eyes. They felt warm and comforting, but Cress just couldn't believe it was. He just couldn't turn his thoughts around once more.

"Yes..." Cress replied, trying to look okay to him. He started pitching in to help. Though he felt like he was always someone else other than their brother, someone who just showed up at their doorstep. Why was Cress feeling this way?

All the stuff was soon packed up and they were ready to go home. Today was a long day. Maybe that's why Cress was feeling regret.

Cress mentally shook his head. No, it couldn't just be that. It had to be something more than just it being a long day for the three of them. He just knew it. It was dragging his heart to the ground, making him feel so miserable.

Walking back into the Striaton Gym, bringing everything in, and retreating to his bedroom while Cilan cooked dinner, Cress's heart dropped even more. He didn't know what, but he knew something was up. Something was wrong. It wasn't just his brothers. It was other things. He just felt so down and deep.

Cress slipped off his shoes and flopped onto his bed, tired and confused as ever. He just lied there and thought and thought and thought. Thought about Cilan. Thought about Chili. Thought about the Striaton Gym. Thought about everything he knew. He just couldn't pinpoint it with all the chaos in his head, keeping him from thinking straight.

What was this all about?

* * *

**Please rate and comment nicely and look forward to chapter 3! ^.^ Sorry this turned out longer than I wanted it to... (OVER 6,000 OHMYGOSHWHAT) Heheh I was going to make this really good but that failed...**

**Anyways, along the road from this chapter to chapter 3, I will probably make short ramble stories that have nothing to do with this story. So don't think I'm not continuing this when I do publish ones like those because I AM STILL WRITING THIS ONE!**

**I might not continue A Tragedy To Be Reckoned With though. Lost complete interest in continuing... It's almost a year old! (doesn't matter though XD)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Day Has Finally Come

**This is Our Lives **

**Chapter 3 **

**So This is Now**

"No,"

"Yes, Cress... For once, I'm being serious..."

Frozen like the icicle he always was, Cress had no plans on what to do next.

"It's all my damn fault!"

"How?! We haven't seen him for so long! What could have you done?!"

"What could have I _not_ done, Cress... You remember..."

What was Chili trying to bring up? He's done so many things wrong that bothered their father. What could it possibly be?

"Chili, I don't understand..." Cress looked all over Chili's face for the slightest of a hint, but couldn't find a single one.

Chili stared at him with wildly upset eyes, their red color stained with tears. "Cress!" He slightly whined to him in a low voice. "I was the trouble-making child! I never got myself set straight with him!"

"But you were his little boy! Remember?" Cress was never told his directly. He always saw it between his brother and father as a kid and knew that it was the case.

"Cress, all that changed once we became gym leaders... He changed before I knew it and he wasn't himself again," Chili tried to stop himself from crying again, but tears kept pouring out. "He started smoking and drinking... Not the healthy drinking, the alcoholic drinking," He got up and walked over to the closet to open its doors. Confused, Cress approached it and stuck his head in.

"He kept his beer in here," Chili told Cress and he looked around. "I found it while I was cleaning one day and it took me by surprise. I knew it wasn't you or Cilan because none of us are old enough to buy beer. Dad must of took what was left with him," The three of them had special permission to purchase wine for the use in the restaurant, but not for personal use.

Cress gave him a skeptical look. "It wasn't mine, Cress..." Chili instantly said when he saw his look. He didn't know that it made him seem more suspicious, but Cress knew it definitely wasn't his.

"I know that..." Cress said, now looking as if he was thinking hard. "But what does _this_ have to do with you? Besides the fact that you found it here once..."

Chili ran him fingers through his red bangs and rubbed his eyes from tears. "I could have stopped him from starting," He spoke, his voice sounding so serious to Cress. "Or could have not been such a pain in the ass for him..." He gave a deep, frustrated breath as he started to cry again. He buried his face in his hands, either hiding the fact he was crying from Cress, even though Cress knew he was, or because he was so distraught over the whole situation.

They stood quiet for a few moments, staring off into space. What were they going to do now? What was going to happen to their future?

"Well I can't tell Cilan the news now," Cress finally spoke after the longest minutes in his life. "He's visiting with Ash and Iris and I don't want to ruin his mood," He twiddle his thumbs, an old habit of his that's been coming back lately.

Chili just gave a depressed sigh and shooed Cress away with the slight movement of his hand. "Go..." He begged him. He seemed to want time alone to morn. He never believed in what people said about morning with someone is better than doing it alone. "Please..."

Cress stood there as Chili curled up into a ball and started crying again. He knew that even though Chili didn't say it to him in a displeased voice, he knew that it would be the best for him to have his time alone. He brush his hand over Chili's back and patted it. Chili didn't brush him off. This must be so hard on him. He gave him a light, brotherly kiss on his cheek and watched as he cried harder. Chili pulled Cress into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"I want him back, Cress..."

–-

"It was so nice to see you, Cilan!"

The green haired man gave a bright smile to the two young kids from his memories. "Same here, Ash. Iris," He stood up from the table and began to clean up plates. It was well past closing time for the restaurant. He'd lost track of time and even his brothers.

"Thanks for having us!" Iris told Cilan, smiling from ear to ear. Still her cheerful self from back then.

"Oh, no problem!"

"Cilan!" Cress called from the living room. His voice was distant and distorted.

"Looks like Cress needs me," Cilan told the two of them. He walked over to the door, them walking right behind him. Opening the doors to the gym, he pulled out his keys. "Take care!" The two of them were out the door and he'd lock the door behind them.

Slipping the keys back in his pocket as he walked, he took the plates into the kitchen and headed to the living room. Before he was even to the entrance, he could feel the grimness seeping out of it. He gulped, hoping whatever Cress called him for wasn't terrible.

As his brothers came into view, Cilan saw Chili crying in Cress's arms, his whole body shaking. Cilan's happiness left him in an instant. Cress was patting his back and looking into Cilan's eyes with grief all over. Chili let out a whimper as he squeezed Cress's arm closer. This was so unusual for Chili to cry so much, let alone in Cress's arms. It almost scared Cilan silly. Or more to death.

"Sit down Cilan," The sorrow could be heard in Cress's voice as he looked over to Chili. "Sit up, please... You're hurting my arm," He slightly pealed Chili off of his arm and Chili obeyed his command.

"Sorry..." Chili muttered, catching Cilan's gaze as he looked up. Cilan could see that something was wrong. Something was obliviously wrong and Cilan had no clue whatsoever. Chili's eyes quivered like a little boy looking for his mother. He'd never seen him so upset like this over _anything_. The usual shine in his eyes were gone, missing from existence.

"Cilan..." Cilan sat down next to his crying brother. Cress looked to Cilan over Chili, his own eyes quivering just as much. "Dad... He's dead..." He began to cry himself, starting off quiet and gradually getting louder. Although he wasn't as loud as Chili. His cries were soft and weak just like when he was little.

Cilan could not believe his ears. He wasn't sure if he heard him right. Did he? Or did Chili even hear whoever told him right? This must have been the most depressing time of their lives. Not including the time their father told them about their late mother.

(Flashback)

"I think it's about time I told you three about your mother..."

The triplet boys sat at the kitchen table, all staring at their father in his seat. He was looking down into his lap, messing with his hands. His body language showed that he wasn't going to tell them something he'd really want to talk to them about. This was never an easy manner to tell your 10 year old sons about where there mother is.

He sat there for a minute, keeping his sons waiting. He gave a deep sigh. "I really don't wish to tell you three this, but..." He looked off into the distance of another room, trying to find the words to tell them. His red eyes shined with sorrow, trying to be strong. "I think you are all old enough to know,"

Chili, out of the three of them, looked the most intensely at him. He wasn't excited nor angry about what he thought it might be, but he obliviously was wanting to know so terribly bad. He was on the edge of his chair waiting for him to say.

Their father's face suddenly grew dark, his eyes unable to be seen. The only sources of light were from the sunset seeping through the window and the single candle lit on the table. The boys continued to wait, eying down their father, making sure he was alright as well.

"I'm sorry boys..." He said, slightly chocking on his coming tears. "But I'm afraid your mother has not been... alive since you three were born..." He looked away from his sons eyes, too ashamed to meet their gazes again. He constantly blamed himself for everything wrong that happened to their mother, before and after the boys' birth. He has felt ashamed in public even though know one stops to blame him for his sons lacking a mother. It was all his fault in his eyes, full of tears, pain, and hurt.

"No way..." Cress whispered, trying to keep himself stable. Their father never looked at him often, so he didn't expect him to now. Small tears rolled down his cheeks, now knowing the truth to it all. So many lies he's been told all those years.

"B-But you said Mother was gone away with her family!" Cilan asked his father in a desperate voice, seeking the answers he needed so much. He seemed so hurt to find out that he would never get to meet his mother someday, just like his father promised. Maybe he meant the other side in which his mother was.

"And how did she die anyways, huh?!" Chili yelled with force, wanting his loved father to spit it all out, everything he's been hiding from them. He seemed so angry as if someone had told him his knowledge of fire types was false and inaccurate. His red eyes met his father's before the old man stood up and simply left the room.

And for some reason, Chili did not follow out to get his answer.

(Flashback End)

Cilan looked out the window. It was getting late; the sun was setting once again over Striaton City. He should be heading to bed now. He has nothing much to say about his father's death and he didn't know why.

He stood up from the couch, Cress and Chili staring at him as he stood there motionless. "I'm just..." He started to cry a little, but sucked it in. He didn't know why a wave of emotion hasn't come over him yet. The only thing running through his mind right now was his mother. He imagined how happy his mother must be to finally see his father again on the other side, reunited lovers. "I need time alone... I... goodnight..." He walked off into the direction of his room, keeping calm. He hope he didn't upset his brothers too much. He did care about the death of their father, it just hasn't hit him too hard yet. Or was he already too cold hearted deep inside already?

Opening his bedroom door, he looked immediately over to his dresser. Pictures of him and his brothers as kids were in frames and scattered across the dresser, some standing up and some lying down for some reason. He walked over to set one back up and saw what was in the frame as he did so. It was a picture the three of them and their father had taken together when they were little. He gave a shy smile as he looked into his pair of younger eyes, full of joy that he used to have. Now Cilan had to fake it most of the time.

He wanted to love again. He wanted to know what it meant to say you loved someone.

He unhooked Pansage's pokeball from his belt. He stared at the small ball in his hand, looking at how old and worn it was. He remembered the day his father held it out to him with Pansage by his side, telling him what it was.

(Flashback)

"Cilan?"

The 3 year old boy turned to his father, who had knelled in front of him on the ground. Cilan's big green eyes stared at his father, who was smiling from ear to ear at him. His hand was clenched over something, keeping it out of his son's sight. Cilan saw something stirring behind his father and moved to look, but his father simply laughed and blocked his way.

"Cilan, I have something for you..." His father put out his closed hand and opened to Cilan to reveal a shining ball sitting in the palm of his hand. The little green haired boy's eyes lit up, knowing what it was.

"What is this, Cilan?" His father asked, still smiling as wide as ever. His fatherly love was showing through the look in his eyes as he watched his son stare with happiness and anticipation.

"A Pokeball!" Cilan chirped, excited that he knew what it was and what he might be receiving in a few moments. He watched the light reflect off of it, the ball shiny and clean.

"Yes," His father responded, holding out the Pokeball further out to him. "Good. Here, Cilan. It's yours," He watched Cilan cheerfully take the object from his huge hand and stare at it with awe. It made the father happy to see that his son was so excited, even though he didn't know what Pokemon the pokeball belonged to.

"Oh wow!" Cilan spoke with excitement at the tip of his voice. "What Pokemon is it, Daddy?!" He looked up to his father, awaiting his reply. He rubbed his small hand all over the pokeball in his hands, jumping for joy inside.

"It's been very patient waiting to see you..." His father motioned for the being behind his back. Green turfs showed as it poked it's small head around the big figure. Cilan's eyes grew wide as the Pokemon ventured more towards him, curious about the little boy.

"Pansage?" Its big, black eyes blinked at Cilan, wondering if this was its new trainer.

"You're so cute!" Cilan laughed as he held his arms out wide open, showing the Pokemon it could come to him. The Pokemon leaped into Cilan's arms, hugging the boy's small body. Its warm body was so soft on Cilan's face and it gave off such a pleasant aroma.

"It's a Pansage," Cilan's father told him, smiling even wider now.

"Hello there, Pansage!" Cilan greeted it, letting it cuddle into his arms and look up at him. "We'll be great friends! I know it!"

"Pan, Pansage!" It agree with Cilan, their personalities almost identical. Those two were going to make a perfect team.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes, Cilan?"

"Thank you!"

"I can't wait to show Mommy someday!"

(Flashback Ends)

Tears were streaming down Cilan's face. Not too many, just enough to make him want to see the little monkey of his. He pushed the button on Pansage's pokeball, the one from that day, and tossed it up into the air. Out popped Pansage and it plopped right on the ground in front of Cilan.

"Pansage?" It looked up confusingly into its trainer's eyes. It was so curious as to why Cilan was so upset. Cilan didn't know quite why himself.

Cilan just walked over to his dresser, crying as he dressed into his pajamas. Pansage stood there patiently, waiting for Cilan to give it a command. But mostly just stood there looking completely confused.

"Pansage?" It spoke again, looking up at Cilan's tall adult figure. He looked so much different than he did 15 years ago, not to mention that he also looked different with tears on his face. Cilan walked over to his bed and Pansage leaped on with him as he went under the covers. It cuddled into Cilan's arms, trying to comfort him for whatever he was upset about.

"I'm okay Pansage," Cilan whispered softly, running his fingers through Pansage's green grass on its head. "You'll meet mother someday..." He cried a little more, but stopped himself almost immediately. He wanted to stay strong. For his brothers and his parents on the other side.

"Pan?" It tilted its head in confuse to Cilan.

Cilan laughed slightly, a small smile on his face. "Nothing," He whispered, calming himself with Pansage's aroma surrounding him. "Goodnight..." He patted and rubbed Pansage's side, getting a sigh of relief from his pokemon. Smiling, Pansage returned the favor and wiped the tear from Cilan's face. And with that, they fell asleep.

–-

"Cilan?"

Cilan tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open.

"Cilan?!"

He mumbled, trying to see who it was.

"Is that really you, Cilan?!"

Cilan finally managed to open his eyes. His gaze met a feminine figure, standing there and looking at him. The woman's eyes grew wide as she looked it his pair of green eyes. She covered her mouth as she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cilan!" She called out to him, loud and clear now. "Oh, my little boy!"

"Mother?"

Cilan couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was right before him, her whole body. He must be dreaming.

She rushed over to him and stopped right before his tall figure. She gasped again, seeing how tall he was compared to her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she reached up to touch his face. Her touch was so real, as if she never died and as if she never had gone to the other side. He'd seen her in dreams like this before, but he could never touch her or feel her or even communicate with her at all.

"Yes..." She finally responded to Cilan's question from his disbelief. "Mommy's right here, Cilan... She's right here..." She began to stroke his green hair, feeling how soft and luscious it was. She began to cry, but stopped herself. It must have been where Cilan had got it from himself.

"Mother, it is you..." Cilan breathed, looking at his mother with disbelief. He just couldn't believe how real she looked and felt and sounded now. She was basically nothing before.

His mother melted with love. She must have heard how deep his voice was now. "Yes it is me..." She replied to him, looking him into the eyes. "How old are you now?" She seemed to have a glint of hope in her eyes, or motherly pride. Whatever it was, it had a great impact on Cilan.

"18," Cilan replied, looking at his feet. He felt so shy for some reason. Maybe because since they've basically just met, he was that way. "Cress, Chili and I are the Striaton City Gym Leaders, just like father was..." He gave a slight smirk, seeming proud of his title.

"Chili?!" His mother suddenly asked in desperation. "Chili! My little boy! He made it?!" She grabbed onto Cilan's vest, seeming scared that Chili's well-being was downhill.

"Yes and he's doing great as ever..." Cilan spoke, talking about his brother. Chili was almost always a bother for him, but he loved him no matter what. That's because they were triplets and their heart are connected that way.

"As much as I wish I could hear more about my little Chili, I don't have much time left for right now!" Cilan's mother was brought over with sadness and Cilan wished he could do something. He realized he was in his street clothes and that he left his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled it out and opened it to his pictures. He flipped it around to show his mother and her eyes went wide.

She took the wallet gently from her son and looked at the pictures of her three boys. The pictures were taken on their 18th birthday in celebration on becoming an adult. As immature Chili was, he was looking at the camera with an unknown maturity in him.

"Is that Chili?!" She pointed to Chili's picture.

"Mmhm,"

"And this is Cress!" She pointed at Cress's picture. He was facing the camera maturely like he always did.

"Yes,"

"And this is you," She lastly pointed Cilan's gym leader ID on the opposite side of the wallet. "Oh wow... My three little babies... Making mommy so proud..." She wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at the photos of them.

"I'll try to remember what they look like," She said, handing Cilan back his wallet. "I really desire to have photos of you three to have for myself, but I'm afraid you can't connect with the other side, my baby... I'm only a dream..."

Cilan swallowed his tears. "I know," He whispered, suddenly feeling like what he was saying and doing right now had to be repeated every dream he had her in.

"But don't worry," She assured him. "You're still talking with me," She gave him a smile and Cilan's happiness and joy returned.

"I was watching over you three today..." She started to speak. "I heard about your father..." She looked at her feet and then around her.

"Yeah..." Cilan felt slightly embarrassed. She might have seen when it looked like Cilan didn't care about his father's death when he really did. He was just too overwhelmed at that moment to give out any emotions at all. "Has he come over to your side yet?"

His mother smiled. She motioned for someone to come out and out came his father, stepping calmly into view. Tears came to Cilan's eyes as he laid eyes on him for the first time in years.

"Father..."

"Hello Cilan," His father spoke, seeming at the most peace Cilan had ever seen him in his whole life. He was smiling as he wrapped his arm around Cilan's mother and she sighed with love for her mate. It became really awkward really fast for Cilan as the two of them kissed in front of him.

"Father, I-" Cilan began.

"He can't say much," His mother told him. "He just came over, so he's got little words he can say to your side," She gave an apologetic smile.

"Tell Chili I'm proud of him for everything he's done," His father spoke in a solid voice. "Tell Cress that I've always loved him as much as you and Chili. And Cilan, thank you for teaching me the things I would've never learned on my own..." His father grew silent, taking it that it meant he was out of word allowance.

"I love you Father... Mother..." Cilan whispered to them. They suddenly seemed to be backing away from him. Then he realized they were fading.

"We love you too Cilan," His mother spoke for herself and her husband, who acknowledged Cilan with a nod of approval. "And Cress and Chili as well... We love all three of you..."

"Mother,"

"Take care of yourselves..."

"Mother, wait!" Cilan ran over to them and reached out to touch them, but they faded away at his touch. He thought he'd be trapped in there with nobody else around till he woke up, but he instantly snapped awake in his bed, disturbing Pansage.

"Mother... Father..."

He sat there is slight silence, Pansage looking up at him in confusion.

"I'll tell you our lives next time and all the times after that... Right from the top..."


	5. Chapter 4: So This is Now

**This is Our Lives **

**Chapter 4 **

**So This is Now**

"No,"

"Yes, Cress... For once, I'm being serious..."

Frozen like the icicle he always was, Cress had no plans on what to do next.

"It's all my damn fault!"

"How?! We haven't seen him for so long! What could have you done?!"

"What could have I _not_ done, Cress... You remember..."

What was Chili trying to bring up? He's done so many things wrong that bothered their father. What could it possibly be?

"Chili, I don't understand..." Cress looked all over Chili's face for the slightest of a hint, but couldn't find a single one.

Chili stared at him with wildly upset eyes, their red color stained with tears. "Cress!" He slightly whined to him in a low voice. "I was the trouble-making child! I never got myself set straight with him!"

"But you were his little boy! Remember?" Cress was never told his directly. He always saw it between his brother and father as a kid and knew that it was the case.

"Cress, all that changed once we became gym leaders... He changed before I knew it and he wasn't himself again," Chili tried to stop himself from crying again, but tears kept pouring out. "He started smoking and drinking... Not the healthy drinking, the alcoholic drinking," He got up and walked over to the closet to open its doors. Confused, Cress approached it and stuck his head in.

"He kept his beer in here," Chili told Cress and he looked around. "I found it while I was cleaning one day and it took me by surprise. I knew it wasn't you or Cilan because none of us are old enough to buy beer. Dad must of took what was left with him," The three of them had special permission to purchase wine for the use in the restaurant, but not for personal use.

Cress gave him a skeptical look. "It wasn't mine, Cress..." Chili instantly said when he saw his look. He didn't know that it made him seem more suspicious, but Cress knew it definitely wasn't his.

"I know that..." Cress said, now looking as if he was thinking hard. "But what does _this_ have to do with you? Besides the fact that you found it here once..."

Chili ran him fingers through his red bangs and rubbed his eyes from tears. "I could have stopped him from starting," He spoke, his voice sounding so serious to Cress. "Or could have not been such a pain in the ass for him..." He gave a deep, frustrated breath as he started to cry again. He buried his face in his hands, either hiding the fact he was crying from Cress, even though Cress knew he was, or because he was so distraught over the whole situation.

They stood quiet for a few moments, staring off into space. What were they going to do now? What was going to happen to their future?

"Well I can't tell Cilan the news now," Cress finally spoke after the longest minutes in his life. "He's visiting with Ash and Iris and I don't want to ruin his mood," He twiddle his thumbs, an old habit of his that's been coming back lately.

Chili just gave a depressed sigh and shooed Cress away with the slight movement of his hand. "Go..." He begged him. He seemed to want time alone to morn. He never believed in what people said about morning with someone is better than doing it alone. "Please..."

Cress stood there as Chili curled up into a ball and started crying again. He knew that even though Chili didn't say it to him in a displeased voice, he knew that it would be the best for him to have his time alone. He brush his hand over Chili's back and patted it. Chili didn't brush him off. This must be so hard on him. He gave him a light, brotherly kiss on his cheek and watched as he cried harder. Chili pulled Cress into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"I want him back, Cress..."

–-

"It was so nice to see you, Cilan!"

The green haired man gave a bright smile to the two young kids from his memories. "Same here, Ash. Iris," He stood up from the table and began to clean up plates. It was well past closing time for the restaurant. He'd lost track of time and even his brothers.

"Thanks for having us!" Iris told Cilan, smiling from ear to ear. Still her cheerful self from back then.

"Oh, no problem!"

"Cilan!" Cress called from the living room. His voice was distant and distorted.

"Looks like Cress needs me," Cilan told the two of them. He walked over to the door, them walking right behind him. Opening the doors to the gym, he pulled out his keys. "Take care!" The two of them were out the door and he'd lock the door behind them.

Slipping the keys back in his pocket as he walked, he took the plates into the kitchen and headed to the living room. Before he was even to the entrance, he could feel the grimness seeping out of it. He gulped, hoping whatever Cress called him for wasn't terrible.

As his brothers came into view, Cilan saw Chili crying in Cress's arms, his whole body shaking. Cilan's happiness left him in an instant. Cress was patting his back and looking into Cilan's eyes with grief all over. Chili let out a whimper as he squeezed Cress's arm closer. This was so unusual for Chili to cry so much, let alone in Cress's arms. It almost scared Cilan silly. Or more to death.

"Sit down Cilan," The sorrow could be heard in Cress's voice as he looked over to Chili. "Sit up, please... You're hurting my arm," He slightly pealed Chili off of his arm and Chili obeyed his command.

"Sorry..." Chili muttered, catching Cilan's gaze as he looked up. Cilan could see that something was wrong. Something was obliviously wrong and Cilan had no clue whatsoever. Chili's eyes quivered like a little boy looking for his mother. He'd never seen him so upset like this over _anything_. The usual shine in his eyes were gone, missing from existence.

"Cilan..." Cilan sat down next to his crying brother. Cress looked to Cilan over Chili, his own eyes quivering just as much. "Dad... He's dead..." He began to cry himself, starting off quiet and gradually getting louder. Although he wasn't as loud as Chili. His cries were soft and weak just like when he was little.

Cilan could not believe his ears. He wasn't sure if he heard him right. Did he? Or did Chili even hear whoever told him right? This must have been the most depressing time of their lives. Not including the time their father told them about their late mother.

(Flashback)

"I think it's about time I told you three about your mother..."

The triplet boys sat at the kitchen table, all staring at their father in his seat. He was looking down into his lap, messing with his hands. His body language showed that he wasn't going to tell them something he'd really want to talk to them about. This was never an easy manner to tell your 10 year old sons about where there mother is.

He sat there for a minute, keeping his sons waiting. He gave a deep sigh. "I really don't wish to tell you three this, but..." He looked off into the distance of another room, trying to find the words to tell them. His red eyes shined with sorrow, trying to be strong. "I think you are all old enough to know,"

Chili, out of the three of them, looked the most intensely at him. He wasn't excited nor angry about what he thought it might be, but he obliviously was wanting to know so terribly bad. He was on the edge of his chair waiting for him to say.

Their father's face suddenly grew dark, his eyes unable to be seen. The only sources of light were from the sunset seeping through the window and the single candle lit on the table. The boys continued to wait, eying down their father, making sure he was alright as well.

"I'm sorry boys..." He said, slightly chocking on his coming tears. "But I'm afraid your mother has not been... alive since you three were born..." He looked away from his sons eyes, too ashamed to meet their gazes again. He constantly blamed himself for everything wrong that happened to their mother, before and after the boys' birth. He has felt ashamed in public even though know one stops to blame him for his sons lacking a mother. It was all his fault in his eyes, full of tears, pain, and hurt.

"No way..." Cress whispered, trying to keep himself stable. Their father never looked at him often, so he didn't expect him to now. Small tears rolled down his cheeks, now knowing the truth to it all. So many lies he's been told all those years.

"B-But you said Mother was gone away with her family!" Cilan asked his father in a desperate voice, seeking the answers he needed so much. He seemed so hurt to find out that he would never get to meet his mother someday, just like his father promised. Maybe he meant the other side in which his mother was.

"And how did she die anyways, huh?!" Chili yelled with force, wanting his loved father to spit it all out, everything he's been hiding from them. He seemed so angry as if someone had told him his knowledge of fire types was false and inaccurate. His red eyes met his father's before the old man stood up and simply left the room.

And for some reason, Chili did not follow out to get his answer.

(Flashback End)

Cilan looked out the window. It was getting late; the sun was setting once again over Striaton City. He should be heading to bed now. He has nothing much to say about his father's death and he didn't know why.

He stood up from the couch, Cress and Chili staring at him as he stood there motionless. "I'm just..." He started to cry a little, but sucked it in. He didn't know why a wave of emotion hasn't come over him yet. The only thing running through his mind right now was his mother. He imagined how happy his mother must be to finally see his father again on the other side, reunited lovers. "I need time alone... I... goodnight..." He walked off into the direction of his room, keeping calm. He hope he didn't upset his brothers too much. He did care about the death of their father, it just hasn't hit him too hard yet. Or was he already too cold hearted deep inside already?

Opening his bedroom door, he looked immediately over to his dresser. Pictures of him and his brothers as kids were in frames and scattered across the dresser, some standing up and some lying down for some reason. He walked over to set one back up and saw what was in the frame as he did so. It was a picture the three of them and their father had taken together when they were little. He gave a shy smile as he looked into his pair of younger eyes, full of joy that he used to have. Now Cilan had to fake it most of the time.

He wanted to love again. He wanted to know what it meant to say you loved someone.

He unhooked Pansage's pokeball from his belt. He stared at the small ball in his hand, looking at how old and worn it was. He remembered the day his father held it out to him with Pansage by his side, telling him what it was.

(Flashback)

"Cilan?"

The 3 year old boy turned to his father, who had knelled in front of him on the ground. Cilan's big green eyes stared at his father, who was smiling from ear to ear at him. His hand was clenched over something, keeping it out of his son's sight. Cilan saw something stirring behind his father and moved to look, but his father simply laughed and blocked his way.

"Cilan, I have something for you..." His father put out his closed hand and opened to Cilan to reveal a shining ball sitting in the palm of his hand. The little green haired boy's eyes lit up, knowing what it was.

"What is this, Cilan?" His father asked, still smiling as wide as ever. His fatherly love was showing through the look in his eyes as he watched his son stare with happiness and anticipation.

"A Pokeball!" Cilan chirped, excited that he knew what it was and what he might be receiving in a few moments. He watched the light reflect off of it, the ball shiny and clean.

"Yes," His father responded, holding out the Pokeball further out to him. "Good. Here, Cilan. It's yours," He watched Cilan cheerfully take the object from his huge hand and stare at it with awe. It made the father happy to see that his son was so excited, even though he didn't know what Pokemon the pokeball belonged to.

"Oh wow!" Cilan spoke with excitement at the tip of his voice. "What Pokemon is it, Daddy?!" He looked up to his father, awaiting his reply. He rubbed his small hand all over the pokeball in his hands, jumping for joy inside.

"It's been very patient waiting to see you..." His father motioned for the being behind his back. Green turfs showed as it poked it's small head around the big figure. Cilan's eyes grew wide as the Pokemon ventured more towards him, curious about the little boy.

"Pansage?" Its big, black eyes blinked at Cilan, wondering if this was its new trainer.

"You're so cute!" Cilan laughed as he held his arms out wide open, showing the Pokemon it could come to him. The Pokemon leaped into Cilan's arms, hugging the boy's small body. Its warm body was so soft on Cilan's face and it gave off such a pleasant aroma.

"It's a Pansage," Cilan's father told him, smiling even wider now.

"Hello there, Pansage!" Cilan greeted it, letting it cuddle into his arms and look up at him. "We'll be great friends! I know it!"

"Pan, Pansage!" It agree with Cilan, their personalities almost identical. Those two were going to make a perfect team.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes, Cilan?"

"Thank you!"

"I can't wait to show Mommy someday!"

(Flashback Ends)

Tears were streaming down Cilan's face. Not too many, just enough to make him want to see the little monkey of his. He pushed the button on Pansage's pokeball, the one from that day, and tossed it up into the air. Out popped Pansage and it plopped right on the ground in front of Cilan.

"Pansage?" It looked up confusingly into its trainer's eyes. It was so curious as to why Cilan was so upset. Cilan didn't know quite why himself.

Cilan just walked over to his dresser, crying as he dressed into his pajamas. Pansage stood there patiently, waiting for Cilan to give it a command. But mostly just stood there looking completely confused.

"Pansage?" It spoke again, looking up at Cilan's tall adult figure. He looked so much different than he did 15 years ago, not to mention that he also looked different with tears on his face. Cilan walked over to his bed and Pansage leaped on with him as he went under the covers. It cuddled into Cilan's arms, trying to comfort him for whatever he was upset about.

"I'm okay Pansage," Cilan whispered softly, running his fingers through Pansage's green grass on its head. "You'll meet mother someday..." He cried a little more, but stopped himself almost immediately. He wanted to stay strong. For his brothers and his parents on the other side.

"Pan?" It tilted its head in confuse to Cilan.

Cilan laughed slightly, a small smile on his face. "Nothing," He whispered, calming himself with Pansage's aroma surrounding him. "Goodnight..." He patted and rubbed Pansage's side, getting a sigh of relief from his pokemon. Smiling, Pansage returned the favor and wiped the tear from Cilan's face. And with that, they fell asleep.

–-

"Cilan?"

Cilan tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open.

"Cilan?!"

He mumbled, trying to see who it was.

"Is that really you, Cilan?!"

Cilan finally managed to open his eyes. His gaze met a feminine figure, standing there and looking at him. The woman's eyes grew wide as she looked it his pair of green eyes. She covered her mouth as she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cilan!" She called out to him, loud and clear now. "Oh, my little boy!"

"Mother?"

Cilan couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was right before him, her whole body. He must be dreaming.

She rushed over to him and stopped right before his tall figure. She gasped again, seeing how tall he was compared to her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she reached up to touch his face. Her touch was so real, as if she never died and as if she never had gone to the other side. He'd seen her in dreams like this before, but he could never touch her or feel her or even communicate with her at all.

"Yes..." She finally responded to Cilan's question from his disbelief. "Mommy's right here, Cilan... She's right here..." She began to stroke his green hair, feeling how soft and luscious it was. She began to cry, but stopped herself. It must have been where Cilan had got it from himself.

"Mother, it is you..." Cilan breathed, looking at his mother with disbelief. He just couldn't believe how real she looked and felt and sounded now. She was basically nothing before.

His mother melted with love. She must have heard how deep his voice was now. "Yes it is me..." She replied to him, looking him into the eyes. "How old are you now?" She seemed to have a glint of hope in her eyes, or motherly pride. Whatever it was, it had a great impact on Cilan.

"18," Cilan replied, looking at his feet. He felt so shy for some reason. Maybe because since they've basically just met, he was that way. "Cress, Chili and I are the Striaton City Gym Leaders, just like father was..." He gave a slight smirk, seeming proud of his title.

"Chili?!" His mother suddenly asked in desperation. "Chili! My little boy! He made it?!" She grabbed onto Cilan's vest, seeming scared that Chili's well-being was downhill.

"Yes and he's doing great as ever..." Cilan spoke, talking about his brother. Chili was almost always a bother for him, but he loved him no matter what. That's because they were triplets and their heart are connected that way.

"As much as I wish I could hear more about my little Chili, I don't have much time left for right now!" Cilan's mother was brought over with sadness and Cilan wished he could do something. He realized he was in his street clothes and that he left his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled it out and opened it to his pictures. He flipped it around to show his mother and her eyes went wide.

She took the wallet gently from her son and looked at the pictures of her three boys. The pictures were taken on their 18th birthday in celebration on becoming an adult. As immature Chili was, he was looking at the camera with an unknown maturity in him.

"Is that Chili?!" She pointed to Chili's picture.

"Mmhm,"

"And this is Cress!" She pointed at Cress's picture. He was facing the camera maturely like he always did.

"Yes,"

"And this is you," She lastly pointed Cilan's gym leader ID on the opposite side of the wallet. "Oh wow... My three little babies... Making mommy so proud..." She wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at the photos of them.

"I'll try to remember what they look like," She said, handing Cilan back his wallet. "I really desire to have photos of you three to have for myself, but I'm afraid you can't connect with the other side, my baby... I'm only a dream..."

Cilan swallowed his tears. "I know," He whispered, suddenly feeling like what he was saying and doing right now had to be repeated every dream he had her in.

"But don't worry," She assured him. "You're still talking with me," She gave him a smile and Cilan's happiness and joy returned.

"I was watching over you three today..." She started to speak. "I heard about your father..." She looked at her feet and then around her.

"Yeah..." Cilan felt slightly embarrassed. She might have seen when it looked like Cilan didn't care about his father's death when he really did. He was just too overwhelmed at that moment to give out any emotions at all. "Has he come over to your side yet?"

His mother smiled. She motioned for someone to come out and out came his father, stepping calmly into view. Tears came to Cilan's eyes as he laid eyes on him for the first time in years.

"Father..."

"Hello Cilan," His father spoke, seeming at the most peace Cilan had ever seen him in his whole life. He was smiling as he wrapped his arm around Cilan's mother and she sighed with love for her mate. It became really awkward really fast for Cilan as the two of them kissed in front of him.

"Father, I-" Cilan began.

"He can't say much," His mother told him. "He just came over, so he's got little words he can say to your side," She gave an apologetic smile.

"Tell Chili I'm proud of him for everything he's done," His father spoke in a solid voice. "Tell Cress that I've always loved him as much as you and Chili. And Cilan, thank you for teaching me the things I would've never learned on my own..." His father grew silent, taking it that it meant he was out of word allowance.

"I love you Father... Mother..." Cilan whispered to them. They suddenly seemed to be backing away from him. Then he realized they were fading.

"We love you too Cilan," His mother spoke for herself and her husband, who acknowledged Cilan with a nod of approval. "And Cress and Chili as well... We love all three of you..."

"Mother,"

"Take care of yourselves..."

"Mother, wait!" Cilan ran over to them and reached out to touch them, but they faded away at his touch. He thought he'd be trapped in there with nobody else around till he woke up, but he instantly snapped awake in his bed, disturbing Pansage.

"Mother... Father..."

He sat there is slight silence, Pansage looking up at him in confusion.

"I'll tell you our lives next time and all the times after that... Right from the top..."


	6. Chapter 5: What Wasn't Meant to Happen

Gosh I had no idea what I was doing with chapter. But I've got some good ideas! If I don't really like it and it causes me to run out of ideas too quick, then I'll rewrite this to something different okay? This is also on the short side because I'm still tired from writing so late last night and I'm a depressed right now. (like serious depressed not joking)

Well still enjoy!

* * *

_Chili's POV_

I never imagined this would ever happen. Not ever.

I understand that everyone eventually dies, but I'm only 18! He had so much time left to live. He needed to see us get married and... have children, if that's in the plan... But now he never got the chance and it's all my fault. _All my fault that I didn't cut him out of it before it was too late._

The skies in Unova were getting dark. We should be getting there soon.

I looked to my side and noticed that Cress's head had fallen onto my shoulder. He was sleeping soundly with his arms cuddled to himself, his chest moving up and down slowly with his breathing. Across from me and to the right was Cilan, sleeping as well. His arms were on both hand rests and his neck cocked to the side in his sleep. The chair next to him and across from me was our bags and luggage.

This morning, at the break of dawn, we had all boarded a train in Striaton City to Opelucid City, where Dad had been when he died. Tomorrow morning we are going to go to his funeral in the graveyard of Opelucid City. It's going to be tough on all of us. We didn't suspect him to go so soon... It-

"Opelucid City stop approaching. This is the last stop of the day. Have a great rest of your evening and stay safe."

The announcement woke up Cilan and Cress, so I didn't need to tell them myself. The train had been so quiet with other people sleeping that the whole train was beginning to sir with energy. People began getting there things together and preparing to arrive. I took a glance out the window and there was Opelucid City lights were shining brightly, brighter than Striaton City ever has. I have to admit it was a sight to behold.

I turned back and noticed my brothers already got there luggage and were just sitting there, staring into blank space as they waited to be told they had arrived. I wondered if they felt the same way as I did. Empty, robbed, and just overall covered in sadness like a burning stove. I... I can't really explain how I'm feeling right now, but, not to say my feelings are more important than my brothers, I feel more taken down by this whole situation than them. They're just in shock and upset about it, but me... I'm shattered... Our dad-

"Welcome to Opelucid City!" A friendly, robotic voice announced over the intercom. "The Pokemon Center is straight ahead and to the left. Please enjoy your stay here." The intercom switched off and people began to stand as the train arrived at the station. The doors to the train opened and people began filing out in lines, young children following their mothers and couples holding hands. The intercom started buzzing again with adds for tourists, in which my brothers and I weren't. Cilan has already been here himself on his journey three years ago and Cress and I certainly weren't in the mood for site-seeing at all.

The three of us remained silent as we filed out with the rest of the passengers, our bags in our grasps. Who knew so many people would want to go to Opelucid City this time of year.

The walk to the Pokemon Center was long as we walked along with several others who were going there as well; others had gone to hotels. We didn't have the time to book a room at one anyways so it didn't really matter. Most of the people got hotel rooms anyways.

In the automatic doors we went and somehow we were given top priority to a room. Maybe because we were gym leaders or they were told we were coming so they prepared for us.

"Your room is #007," Nurse Joy told Cilan as she handed him the room key. "Dinner is being served right now in the cafeteria to the left of me. If you want to get checked into your room first, Room #007 is down the hall to the right of me. Have a great evening you three!" She gave a smile that put a smile on my own face. I guess that made me feel a little better.

"Thank you," Cilan thanked her grimly. I could tell his mourning was already pouring out of his heart already. I can only imagine what will be oozing out tomorrow morning.

"Mm-mm..." I remember mumbling as we walked together down the hall to our room.

"What's wrong, Chili?" Cilan asked me, turning his head half towards me. "Are you tired?" All I did was nod and drag my feet.

I must have been so... tired because I don't remember a thing after that...

_(Transmission)_

"Chili,"

I moaned. I'm so tired. Who the hell is trying to wake me up...?!

"Chili wake up,"

"Nooo..." I growled. This is nonsense. What day is it? Well, definitely not a day for me to wake up...

"Chili! We're going to late to Father's funeral!"

_Dad's funeral._

_How could I forget? _

As if a supernatural thing had possessed me, I woke right up although my eyes were still droopy and dreary. Cress stood before me in my vision, kneeling beside my bed. Of course it was him.

"None of us wanted to eat with all the attention we'd get in the cafeteria, so we ordered room service," Cress told me. I completely understood. As long as he didn't order me something healthy. I swear, for a guy like him who likes wine more than any of us as a fine drink, he isn't a very good health nut he claims to be, or at least acts like. "You feel asleep in the hall on the way to the room last night. We had to carry you in," He looked at me, glad I was okay I guess. I really didn't know.

"You're in luck," Cress continued, a slight hope in his voice. Nah, it wasn't really hope. It was just himself trying to make things a bit happier. What could be happy about what we hand planned today? Cress lifted up a plate to show a nice, golden cinnamon roll that made my mouth instantly water. Thank Arceus for that. "Neither Cilan nor I were too hungry for a normal breakfast, so we ordered a couple cinnamon rolls," He gave me a light smile, knowing how much I liked them. Well, mainly _his _cinnamon rolls. Oh, man are his the best! Even his doughnuts and pastries. Eating them is like being in heaven.

As eagerly as I could possibly get, I took the cinnamon roll and stabbed the fork right in. It didn't seem like long, bite after huge bite, I finished off the pastry in a few moments. I sighed, feeling satisfied. For some odd reason, my stomach gave a loud growl and started feeling a bit peckish. I had forgotten that I didn't have dinner last night and that my stomach was much larger and harder to satisfy than my brothers'. Cress laughed a little to himself, as upset as he was about today.

"We knew you wouldn't be full on just _one_," Cress told me, smiling a little still. Cilan handed Cress another plate, who handed it to me to eat. "Eat all you want," This was quite odd of Cress. Usually he'd bicker about me "pigging out" while whatever was being served. Now he's just letting me do whatever. I guess it's grief taking control again.

After finishing my second cinnamon roll, I look up to see Cilan changing into not his every day clothes, but a black suit. That's right. Cress and I brought ours as well. Standing up with a full belly, I walked over to where one of my brothers had placed my luggage. I picked up the dry cleaner hanger in which had my own black suit on it. I can't remember the last time I wore this to anything really. Maybe to some fancy gym leaders' dinner. I took the black cover off of it to reveal the nice, black fabric the suit had. I pulled it off the hanger and flung it onto the bed and began to change, starting by taking off my shirt. I must have been still awake enough for my brothers to help me into my pajamas because I was currently in my pajamas and I do _not _remember in any way putting them on.

I picked up my white dress shirt and slipped it on, its usual bagginess making it harder to believe that this would look nice with the suit. I picked up the black suit pants and slipped them on. I felt so tired still that I also fell backwards and onto my bed.

It took me a while, but I managed to slip into my suit without Cress yelling at me that I was putting it on wrong. Although he had to adjust it for me a bit because of his inner neat freak coming out. We all managed to cram into the small bathroom moments later to mold our hair. None of us bothered to shower because, according to Cress, we were already late enough as it is and we couldn't fit in three showers before we had to be at the Opelucid Graveyard.

Graveyards. Something always made me hate them.

"Are we all ready?" Cilan asked Cress and I. We still haven't said much to each other at all. I'm not sure if this was a good or bad sign. At least none of us were snapping at one another or blaming each other for Dad's death. Thinking that sent a shiver down my spine.

When both of us gave our nods, we were out the door.

_(Intermission)_

I was more shocked than upset when we arrived at the graveyard. I didn't expect there to be that many people.

It wasn't so many that it looked more like a party than a funeral, but I thought it was just going to be us, Drayden, and Dad's old friends. Well those people and us were there, but there were people we've never met. They weren't shading people, just... strange people. I mean weren't people who did drugs or murmured someone, just odd people that you wouldn't think would be friends with our dad.

"Ah, there you three are!" Drayden was at the end of the decently large crowd. It seemed more like a wedding reception, despite everyone in black, if you asked me. "Come take a seat up front..." He motioned for us to sit down. One by one, the three of us sat down with grim faces. Though we weren't the only ones like that. Everyone else was pretty sad and all, but we were the most affected being the sons of the man.

"I guess that's everybody..." Drayden mumbled. If it was just me, it sounded like he was aiming it not to himself, but to other people. But I just let it pass when he began to speak again and the graveyard gates closed. I'm guessing so nobody cut in in the middle of the funeral.

"We've gathered here today to honor the death of Marc Striaton..."

I looked to Cilan, who happened to turned to me the same time I did to him. He was giving an odd expression, as if something was wrong. I never saw him give such a confused, shocked face before, seriously. He mouthed words to me that I couldn't read from his lips and I cocked an eyebrow at me. Drayden continued to talk and I noticed that he seemed as if he was just making things up. Then Cilan urged my gaze to the front of the whole funeral. I looked but I still didn't get what Cilan was getting so jittery about that required I looked. Then he leaned over quickly and hissed in my ear.

_Cilan's POV_

"The coffin! Where's the coffin Father's supposed to be in?"

That's when Chili finally got it. But I was far too loud and Drayden went immediately silent.

Drayden stood still and looked off to something in the distance. He gave a deep sigh after a few moments before his gloomy, sad gaze met my frightened ones.

"I'm sorry you three..." Drayden whispered and looked up, motioning something with his eyes. I heard the sound of marching people with heavy machinery come from behind us and the crowd. What-

"Freeze! Put your hands where we can see them!"

* * *

RANDOM PLOT TWIST/CLIFFHANGER!

Aha sorry about that! Keep an eye out for chapter 6! (half expect it tomorrow night haha)


End file.
